


Nobody Fucks With My Plans

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Smut, Top Louis, Toys, begging harry, cockring, kinda dom louis, uhm vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home to find Harry already way too eagerly waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Fucks With My Plans

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a simple smut request on Tumblr; they wanted Louis to make Harry cum until he can't anymore, involving dildos and his cock. Well, I took that literally, added kinks and then this came out.

Louis had only been out for grocery shopping. Only one hour of grocery shopping, and then they could get started. But of course, of fucking course Harry had other plans, the impatient needy baby he could be sometimes.

"Baby, I'm home!" Louis called when he kicked the door to their flat shut behind him, hands balancing some grocery bags. He couldn't wait to get them unpacked, because when he had finished it, Harry and he could come to business. Basically, this was the first day off in days what meant that today they would have the first really good sex in weeks. Because let's be honest, sex isn't half as good when you have to hurry or be silent or something.

"Lou- _is_ "

Louis knew that tone of voice all too well. At first, he went pale, and then he blushed fiercely, almost dropping one of the bags. Harry was in their bedroom. And most likely he was naked and horny. Getting off without Louis helping him. That wasn't nice at all, blowing up all of Louis' plans. He put down the bags in the kitchen before rushing into the bedroom.

The sight he caught had him stopping dead in his tracks.

Harry was on his hands and knees, head resting on the pillows, ass struck up in the air. He was naked and sweaty, curls messed and face screwed in pleasure. The box where they kept all their toys in stood beside the bed, Harry obviously needed it. He was working a green dildo in and out of his tight hole sloppily, ragged moans escaping his slightly parted lips.

"Shit Harry" Louis breathed out. His cock was already twitching in his tight trousers, but he just couldn't pry his gaze away.

Harry's eyes flew open, the green orbs glassy and lust filled with blown pupils. Louis should make him look like this. The puffy pink lips parted, but only another moan came out. He was still pumping the dildo, slower now that Louis was watching.

And Louis had an idea. "Do you want to play, Haz?" he asked sweetly, carefully making his way over to the bed, over to the box. Harry nodded eagerly, he didn't mention the smug smirk tugging on his boyfriend's lips. "Then let's play, babe" Louis took out the rope they added only a few months ago when Louis found out that Harry, in fact, liked to be tied up. Harry moaned again slightly.

"Give me your hands, babe" Louis demanded softly, and Harry complied. Louis slung the rope around Harry's wrist and then tied them around the middle of the headboard. Harry had to hold onto to keep his position now, and god, he looked so hot. Louis caught a sight of his boner now, thick and red and shiny with leaking precome hanging between Harry's parted legs.

Louis took out the next toy and then settled behind Harry. The younger boy didn't even try to find out what he was doing because he was much too aroused to do so at that point. Louis still had that smirk on his lips as he watched Harry for a moment, his cheeks spread wide and that dildo plucking in his tight hole. A part of Louis just wanted to pull this dildo out and then fuck Harry until he couldn't move tomorrow. But Harry had destroyed Louis' plans, and by now he should know that nobody fucks with Louis Tomlinson's plans, not even his boyfriend and true love. Obviously he needed to remind him.

That's why he didn't just fuck him already. Louis just pulled out the dildo to replace it by another one. Well, more like he replaced by his by far favourite toy - their vibrator. It was a bit thicker than a dildo, but Harry's hole was loose and slick with lube and it only made Harry whine in pleasure and arch his back, just like Louis had thought.

"You like it, eh? Having things stuck up your ass?" Louis whispered hotly and Harry only moaned in response. Louis placed a little kiss on Harry's spine and then got up from the bed to put the dildo back into the box. That's when he got an idea and that smile just got bigger. He took the last thing out he would need now. He slipped a cockring on Harry's dick, making the other boy cry out.

"Oh god Louis!"

"I'm sorry babe, I can't help you now, I need to unpack the groceries" Louis said innocently. Harry looked at him once again, this time he didn't seem too pleased to see his boyfriend. Louis got up and left the room. "I'll be back soon, I promise" And he switched the vibrator on the lowest power. Harry cried out in pleasure, his head throwing back and his grip on the post tightening. Louis only let out a low chuckle - Harry wanted to play, and now they would in fact play.

Louis liked doing things like that to Harry every once in a while, teasing him to no end. So now he wasn't nervous at all when he slowly unpacked the groceries, surprisingly neatly. He took his time, eventually switching the power of the vibrator to enjoy the sounds coming from the bedroom.

He tucked the bags away and then slowly came back to the bedroom, stopping in the doorframe only once again. Harry was only a writhing mess by now. Louis switched the vibrator higher and Harry arched his back, crying out in painful pleasure. Louis could imagine that Harry was desperate to cum right now. But he wouldn't let him just now.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"N-no" Harry's voice was wrecked, low and rough from all the moaning.

Louis made his way over, meanwhile slowly stripping out of his shirt. "I planned to have long hot sex with you today, rimming you open just in the way you love it. You know how I enjoy making you ready. But then I come home and you're already fucking that dildo. You blew up my whole plans. You're a very naughty boy."

"Yes, naughty. Very naughty" Harry moaned.

"So I have to punish you. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes" it was only a ragged whisper now. "God, yes, Louis, punish me"

Louis stripped out of his trousers and pants at the end of the bed, his cock springing free. He was fully erect by now; Harry was just turning him on so much. He knelt between Harry's legs, the remote still in his hands. He turned the power down a little bit and Harry slacked a bit as well. "You look so hot like this babe, with that plug up your ass. Do you like that feeling?"

"Y-yes"

And Louis slapped Harry's cheek harshly, making the younger boy gasp. "You shouldn't like it. It's your punishment. Do you know what you've done wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "No" he breathed out.

Louis slapped Harry's bum again, and Harry cried out. Louis could imagine the intense feeling from the vibrator in his ass and then the slapping … Louis knew that Harry liked to be slapped while having sex. It was somewhat strange, yeah, but Louis liked to give his boy what he wanted. And it was so hot to watch him.

"You - fucked - up - my - plans" Louis said, each word accompanied with a slap of his palm against the round arse cheeks of the younger boy. The sound of skin slapping skin turned Louis on, but not as much as Harry did. He cried out in deep pleasure at every slap and at the fifth slap his head hung strength less between his arms that were only held upright by the rope slung around his wrist.. His cheeks were angry red now, but Harry stretched his ass up, begging for more.

"Do you like it, Harry? Do you like me punishing you?" Louis wondered, his hands kneading the bum he liked to fuck so hard just right now.

"Oh god, yes, Louis, so good, want more" Harry moaned.

Louis slapped him again, hardly, and Harry choked out a sob. "You shouldn't like it. Do you hear me? It's a punishment. I will stop when you beg me to. Only then." And between the sentences he slapped his boyfriend again, Harry clawing into the bedpost at the overwhelming sensation. Louis hit him again and again, about ten times in a row, before he stopped again to knead the cheeks which were now heated and red.

"Do you still like it?"

"N-no" Harry said.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"N-not really"

Louis slapped him once more, easier, teasingly. "Beg me to stop. C'mon baby, I know you can do it. Beg for me" Louis continued, but he never really hit him hard, only little slaps to stimulate the red skin.

"Lou" Harry moaned. "S-stop it"

"You can do better than that" Louis fingers spread around Harry's ass now, squeezing it tight before he did some more little slaps.

"Please, Louis, let it be. Oh shit, stop it, ugh, fuck, I want you - aaargh - inside me"

Louis was toying with the remote now, and every switch of the power had Harry shouting out. Louis smirked again. This was how he wanted Harry, just a trembling mess. "Yeah, do you want me to fill me up? I bet you could take both - my cock and that beautiful little vibrator" He took the base of the vibrator and moved it a little, making Harry scream out in pleasurable pain. "Would you take both for me?" He pulled the toy out a little and shoved it back in, purposefully hitting Harry's sweet spot with full force.

Harry shouted again. "Yes, jeez, stretch me, fill me, oh shit, yes"

Louis took a steady hold of the medium power running vibrator and started moving it inside Harry, lightly pulling in and out. Harry whimpered, face buried in the pillows, his hips moving to move with the movements of Louis hand. The feathered haired boy moaned out, god did he look perfect. He leant forward, his lips ghosting over Harry's back, peppering it with light kisses. His hand kept working the vibrator, and Harry moaned and sobbed and let out the most pornographic sounds ever. Louis started licking and sucking now, even gently biting, leaving red marks all over Harry's shoulder blades and back. His chest pressed against Harry as well, and his cock rubbed against Harry's thigh.

"Louis, please" Harry choked out, and Louis had that smirk on his lips again. "Let me cum, please" Harry moaned.

"No" Louis told him. "This is your punishment, and as long as I don't want you to cum, you won't cum." Then he stuck out his other hand, letting the fingers caress Harry's lips. "Suck" he demanded, and Harry complied. He eagerly took three of Louis' fingers in, sucking them with hollowed cheeks, his tongue encircling them. Louis moaned out and pulled them away.

He started circling the vibrator now, stretching the ring of muscle a little bit more until he felt that Harry was ready to take a finger. So he pressed a finger in alongside the vibrator. Harry's back ached when he threw his head back, shouting Louis' name. Louis cock twitched, it was leaking precome by now, but he didn't pay it any attention because Harry was his object of attention so far.

Louis took his time to prod Harry open. Harry's walls were hot and tight around the vibrator and his finger, and it was hurting the curly haired in the beginning, but Louis was relentless. So he only slipped the second digit in when Harry was rocking his hips back on him, moaning and begging for more.

"God Lou, give me more, it's so good, yes, more, ugh"

And Louis complied because he had no other chance. He slipped the second finger in, and Harry cried out.

"Do you like it, yes? Does it turn you on?" Louis asked his tone low and seductive.

"Yes, so turned on Lou"

Louis moved his fingers lightly, curling them into Harry's prostate. "I want to fuck you so bad, you can't imagine. I bet you feel even better around me when you're stretched to no end. And so desperate to cum"

Harry only moaned, and Louis concentrated on his work in Harry's hole. He moved his fingers in and out with the vibrator and moved them around, scissoring until he was ready to press the third in with them. Harry hissed and clenched around them, his hole being stretched to no end. Louis didn't stop, he just worked him open. And he did right, because soon after Harry was letting out that high pitched sounds of pleasure again, his hips circling.

"Are you ready for me? Ready to take my cock with that vibrator?" Louis asked, his breath ghosting over Harry's heated skin.

"Yes, fill me up. Fuck me, fuck me hard. Want you to cum inside me" Harry begged.

It would be so good, so fucking good … and he had waited for this all day. He pulled his fingers out and Harry mewled in protest. Louis chuckled. "Chill loverboy. Not gonna leave you empty" And he spat in his hand and wetted his cock with it. When it was nicely slick and shiny, He placed his tip at Harry's entrance.

Instantly, the vibrations of the toy in Harry's ass made him groan. He placed one hand on Harry's hips, steadying himself and his love, and then pressed in beside the vibrator. Harry only whimpered in pain while Louis moaned at the mind-blowing sensation. Harry was so tight and hot around him and the vibrations were just … yeah.

Louis pushed in slowly, inch by inch, giving Harry time to get used to the intrusion. The younger boy had to fight back the tears by now, it was just too much. He'd never been so full, so stretched, so desperate to cum. A part of him wanted to get away from the sensation because it was just too intense. The much bigger part craved for more, more friction, more sex, more Louis.

Louis was buried deep inside his boyfriend, his dick pressed against the vibrator tightly from Harry's contracting muscles. His head rested between Harry's shoulder blades and his arms were slung around Harry. "You feel so good around me babe. All hot and tight. Does it feel good, being filled to no end? Do you like that feeling?"

"Ugh, Louis, fuck, yes, so good, so full" Harry panted, silent tears streaming down his face. His whole body was tensed while he slowly got familiar with the feeling of the vibrator and Louis inside him. And now he felt the pleasure. His prostate was constantly getting stimulated and Louis inside him was just … it was so fucking perfect.

Louis started moving now, only little thrusts, a slow circling of his hips. Both boys were panting and moaning, being stimulated to no end. He moved the vibrator as well, slowly, in time with his own boner. Harry moved his hips just in the same rhythm, and it was slow yet much more intense than any rough sex they'd ever had.

Still, eventually Louis picked up pace. He straightened up and took a firm grip of Harry's bony hips before moving his hips faster. The vibrator wasn't moved now, but it didn't need to, it still created that intense friction that had both of them trembling. Louis didn't move too fast, but his thrusts were deep and hard. Harry moaned and shouted and whimpered, and Louis let out nice porn sounds at each thrust.

"Shit, Harry, I'm close. Your hole squeezes me so perfect. Do you want me to cum inside you? Fill you up with my come? Or would you rather have me spurting all over your beautiful chest? I would lick it up then, all for you, tasting your skin."

Harry had a chill running down his spine. "C-c-cover my chest, argh, yes, cum on me" he muttered out with his rough dry voice. Louis moaned, the pictures that were coming up in his head had him leaking precome. He was so close to cumming already, just from teasing Harry and then fucking him for a few minutes. It was almost embarrassing - almost.

Louis pulled out again, and Harry choked out yet another sob when the overstimulation stopped. "Turn around" Louis demanded, and even though Harry was tied to the headboard, he did how he was told, facing Louis. His hair was just messed up to no end and there were tear streaks and drops all over his face. His tattooed body was tense, muscles playing underneath the inked pale skin. His cock laid heavily on his stomach, thick and red and swollen, only the blue cockring was holding back his orgasm by now.

Fucking shit, that was just too much. Louis groaned. "Do you even know how hot you look, punished by me and all ready to be fucked yet again?"

Harry moaned in response, not ready to from any proper words anymore. Louis fisted his own dick now, jerking it fast, making his words to actions. With a loud moan, he came all over Harry's chest, thick drops of come peppering his boyfriend's chest. Harry arched under each and every drop, moaning out at the feeling of the hot liquid hitting his skin.

"ARGH" Harry shouted out. "Let me cum Lou please oh god just let me cum"

Louis just squeezed the last few drops out, panting and high from his orgasm. He looked up, letting his eyes wander over his writhing boyfriend. "Do you understand why I did this, now?" he asked, that smirk tugging on his lips again.

"Y-yes" Harry tugged at the rope. "I've been a bad boy, blowing up your plans. And I will never do this again. Just, please, gosh, Louis, let me cum"

Louis leant forward, his tongue lapping out to lick up the cum from Harry's stomach. "You know, I think you're right, I think you got it" he murmured between the licks that made Harry squirm even more. "I think I can let you cum now. Do you want me to swallow your cum, Harry-babe? Do you want to cum in my mouth?" he asked, and his breath was ghosting over Harry's hypersensitive member.

"Oh yes _please_ " Harry moaned out. Louis smirk grew wider when he took a hold of Harry's bucking hips with one arm and lowered his head so his face was only an inch away from Harry's cock. And then, carefully, he closed his teeth around the cock ring, and started pulling it up and off. Harry shouted and screamed, tears spilling out of his eyes when Louis pulled out the vibrator as well.

Louis didn't really have time to wrap his lips around Harry's tip because as soon as the cockring was off, Harry was cumming inside Louis' mouth. Louis had trouble swallowing, because this was enough sperm, for like, four orgasms or something, and it just wouldn't end. Harry screamed at first, but then his voice broke and he was just sobbing from the release of the tension, his hips bucking up and fucking Louis' mouth while he climaxed.

It didn't stop. It just didn't fucking stop. Louis gave his best to not let a single drop escape, and he did well at his job. Then Harry slacked, just boneless fell into the pillows, panting and crying with his eyes closed and his lips parted. Louis swallowed and licked his lips, and suddenly he became aware of what he'd just done.

What if it had been too much? He hurried to unfasten the rope and then caressed Harry's face with his fingertips, wiping the tears away. "Was it too much sweetcheeks?" he asked sweetly, tilting his head until he could peck Harry's nose.

Harry smiled lightly and lowered his arms, closing them around Louis and pulling the smaller boy to his side. "It was great. Awesome. Gorgeous. We have to do this again when I can walk again. And now let me sleep, I had like, ten orgasms in one."

Louis chuckled, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck after kissing him lightly and pulling the covers over their sweaty bodies. "I told you that nobody fucks with my plans, but you wouldn't listen to me."

The only answer he got was a light snore.


End file.
